Another Love Story? I Think Not
by TheOneandOnlyCarlyK
Summary: Zaida and Taylor just graduated college and are so far lovin' life. They step out into the real world to find a job and find some men to go along. Now Zaida has to choose between two men and Taylor finds out that her man's past isn't quite over.
1. Chapter 1

**I take pride in owning all of thses characters and ideas and thank the inspiration of all my guy friends who so ever has liked me.**

Summary: Zaida and Taylor just graduated college and live together in a house as roomies. They're now looking for jobs and when they start looking, they find a few guys to go along. Maybe a little too many and that were into some bad stuff...

CHAPTER 1

Zaida and Taylor lay out on the beach looking up at the night sky. "Wow," Zaida said. "When was the last time we just lay on the beach looking up at the stars?"

"I have no idea," Taylor replied. "But it's been years since we've actually done something for ourselves. Ever since college had started we haven't even been able to sit down for more than five minutes. Now that it's over, we have a bit more time to spend hanging out. I'm glad you talked me into coming out here tonight, Aid."

"Me too, Tayl. We're twenty-one…"

"Two…"

"Right, and we're sitting here on the beach…looking at the sky and having a nice drink…legally I mean," Taylor laughed. "I wish this would never end."

"Me either, Aid…me either."

They lay there for a while longer until Zaida stood up and lightly kicked Taylor in the side.

"C'mon…let's get back to the house before we get picked up for loitering," Zaida said.

"Help me up…" Taylor held out her hand. Zaida grabbed it and pulled her up. "What's the plan for tomorrow then?"

They started walking on the beach toward where they parked Zaida's yellow Ferrari.

"Umm…I'd say movie day. Since it's the summer after college officially ended and our job interviews aren't 'till…what was it?" Zaida asked.

"Yours is next Tuesday and mine's on Wednesday…I have to prove what a good photographer I am while all you have to do is write stories."

"Hey," Zaida got behind the wheel of her car while Taylor got into the passenger seat. "It's not as easy as it looks. Especially for me…you know I can't write unless I get hit with inspiration."

"Yeah, I know…"

"Besides…all you have to do is click your camera all day."

"Hey, you have to get the angle and everything else just right too you know…"

Zaida held out her hand as she started the car, "Fine…truce." Taylor shook her hand. "We are equally matched in our work…just in a different type of artistic type of deal."

"Right."

Zaida put the car in gear and pulled out of the beach parking lot. It took them about fifteen minutes to get back home. They arrived at their house, Taylor hopped out of the car and went up the steps unto the porch in the front door while Zaida parked her car in the garage and met her in the house through the garage door.

"What time is it, Aid?" Taylor asked.

"Umm…" Zaida walked into the kitchen, flipped the light on and looked at the clock. It read… "2:03am."

"Damn, we were out there for almost four hours."

"I think we fell asleep too," Zaida put her keys in a little bowl in the kitchen.

Taylor walked to the basement door and opened it up, having four dogs run up the stairs and all around. "Dogs are up!"

"I noticed…I'm going to bed, see you later."

"For movie day?"

"Absolutely," Zaida disappear walking upstairs.

Taylor let the dogs outside for a few minutes and let them back in. She soon went to bed herself.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first story ever on Fanfiction...


	2. Chapter 2

**I take pride in owning all of thses characters and ideas and thank the inspiration of all my guy friends who so ever has liked me.**

Summary: Zaida and Taylor just graduated college and live together in a house as roomies. They're now looking for jobs and when they start looking, they find a few guys to go along. Maybe a little too many and that were into some bad stuff...

CHAPTER 2

Zaida got out of the shower and got dressed meeting Taylor in the living room. "Breakfast?"

"Got nothin'," Taylor said.

"I'm gonna take a walk on down to the shop then, want anything?"

"Yeah, just get me like a cinnamon roll, yeah?"

"Sure," Zaida walked out the door.

Taylor went upstairs to take a shower while Zaida was gone.

Zaida walked down their porch way and took a left to go down the block into the small city before the big one to go to 'Daphnee's Pastry Shop'.

She came up to the shop and walked inside to be greeted by Daphnee, "Hey, Aida. What can I get you this morning?"

"Hey, Daph. Umm… could I just grab one of those delicious cinnamon rolls you make, actually two of those. A Mocha Latte and a one of your nifty 'hot chocolate on ice' type of thing."

"Is that all?" Daphnee asked as she was put the cinnamon rolls on the counter and went to get the Latte and hot chocolate.

"Yes, that should do it."

"Where's your girlfriend this morning?"

"Waiting for me to come back with breakfast," Zaida smiled and grabbed the drinks and cinnamon rolls.

"All right, Hun. Have a nice day."

"You too, Daph."

"C'mon back tomorrow."

"Probably will…" Zaida walked out off the little pastry shop and started walking past the little tables outside when she runs into someone and falls down with the drinks pouring all over her. "Oh no…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," the person that pushed her down was a young looking man. He kneeled down with some napkins he grabbed from a table and started wiping her off. "I should have watched where I'm going…"

"No, it's my fault."

"Hardly…here," the man helped her up and reached into his pocket and brought out a five dollar bill and handed it to Zaida. "This should take care of it."

"No, you…"

"That's not enough? I think I have another five around here somewhere…" he started rummaging through his pockets for more money.

"No, that's quite all right," Zaida handed the money back to the man.

"Are you sure? I mean I just ruined your whole breakfast. You can't exactly have a pastry without coffee, now can you?"

"It's not the end of the world…" There was an awkward silence.

"Oh, so sorry. My name's Carter…Carter Whitmore," he said.

"Nice to meet you," Zaida held out her hand, Carter shook it. "My name's Zaida Micheals."

"Nice to meet you…oh. I suppose you should be going."

"Oh…yeah."

"So…see you around?"

"Maybe…" Zaida turned around and walked away. She could feel his gaze on hers until she turned the corner.

'Wow' she thought. 'Carter…that's a nice name. He was nicely built, a blonde, tall, around six feet she guessed. He had a strong but firm grasp when he helped her up and also shook her hand.' What was she thinking, she was never to see him again. So just forget about him. As easy as it sounded she could not.

She reached the house and put the cinnamon rolls on the kitchen counter and rushed upstairs to change, passing Taylor along the way.

"What happened?" Taylor asked.

"Accident…spilled," Zaida quick changed her shirt. "Just got cinnamon rolls."

"Good enough for me," Taylor went back to walking downstairs and grabbed her cinnamon roll, soon joined by Zaida. "So this is what I figured," Taylor jumps on the couch like a little girl. "We have a whole Lord of the Rings day today."

"Sounds good. Pop I the first movie and let's get it started!" Zaida said.

Taylor got up and put in the first Lord of the Rings DVD and sat back down.

They sat and watched the three movies through out the day into the night. Occasionally getting up to get something to eat and to use the bathroom.

The movies ended between nine and ten.

"What shall we do now?" Zaida asked.

"I don't know, not doing anything except watching movies all day leaves me with a lot of energy," Taylor answered. Zaida looked at Taylor and slowly smiled. "You thinking what I'm thinking."

"Girl, I know what you're thinking," Zaida got up and went into the kitchen and then to the bathroom, bringing out eggs and toilet paper. "Ms. Curber's house…sophomore year?"

"You know exactly what I'm thinking," Taylor smiled and got up.

They got into Taylor's red Monte Carlo and drove away.

An hour later they arrived at a small old brick house with all of the lights off, looking like either she was asleep or no one was home.

"We're so bad," Taylor said.

"I know," Zaida smiled.

"Here," Taylor handed Zaida the toilet paper. "You TP, we all know you've been the queen at that since middle school." Zaida smiled. "I'll egg."

"Let's do it," Zaida snuck around the back of the house and started Tping the back yard before she went to the front and then finally the house itself.

While Zaida was Tping the house, Taylor was busy egging it from different angles. They finished about ten minutes later.

"Wow," Zaida came back with a bunch of empty rolls of toilet paper. "I feel like we've gone back in time."

Taylor smiled. They shared a moment of silence and laughter until a light switched on outside.

"Uh oh…" Taylor and Zaida said in unison. They ran back to Taylor's car, got in and quickly drove off.

"Wow, that was close," Taylor said.

"Just like old times," Zaida laughed.

Sirens pulled up behind them and started going off.

"Crap…" Taylor said.

"Relax," Zaida said. "Just pull over and relax."

Taylor nodded and slowly pulled over. The cop car pulled up after them, a cop stepped out. He came up to Taylor's window and knocked. Taylor rolled down her window. "Can I help you Officer?" she asked.

"Do you girls realized you were going fifty in a thirty mile zone? I don't know if you're in a rush or something. But consider this a warning," he said.

Relief surged through Taylor. She was speechless.

Zaida leaned over, "Thanks, we'll be more careful. Sorry about that."

"All right then. I got my eye on you two…" the officer smiled at them. "Have a nice day now."

"Thanks," Zaida said. She nudged Taylor.

"Oh, yeah…thanks," Taylor started the car and drove away.

The officer smiled and got back into his vehicle and drove away also.

Zaida sit in the seat next to Taylor, laughing. "Oh my gosh…that was priceless. Taylor, loosen up."

"Sorry, I've just never been stopped by the police…unlike you."

"What, it's not my fault I was born to make trouble…" Zaida and Taylor smiled.

They pulled up back at their house a while later. They went in and did the same as before, pajamas and bed.

* * *

Please review, I would love to hear your opinion!


	3. Chapter 3

**I take pride in owning all of thses characters and ideas and thank the inspiration of all my guy friends who so ever has liked me.**

Summary: Zaida and Taylor just graduated college and live together in a house as roomies. They're now looking for jobs and when they start looking, they find a few guys to go along. Maybe a little too many and that were into some bad stuff...

CHAPTER 3

Zaida sit at the kitchen counter eating a bowl of cereal while Taylor messed with her camera equipment.

"Monday," Zaida said. "What are you doing today?"

"I'm planning on goin' down to the beach and then maybe the city to catch some good pics to show when I go to my interview. How about you?" Taylor didn't look up from her camera equipment at all during that time.

"Let's see…I'll probably walk down to Daphnee's and get my daily dose of coffee…"

"Coffee is so gross."

"To you," Zaida went to put her bowl in the sink. "Then I'll probably go down to the park to type on my laptop."

"Fun," Taylor said as she started packing up her stuff.

"That's me, fun, fun, fun…" Zaida left the room and came back with her side backpack with her laptop in it.

Taylor finished packing her stuff and grabbed her keys. "So I'll meet up with you later then?"

"Yeah," Zaida said as she followed Taylor out.

Taylor got in her car and pulled away while Zaida walked down the street to Daphnee's.

Taylor arrived at the beach a little while later and got out one of her older fashioned cameras. She walked out onto the beach and started taking pictures of different scenery.

She walked right up to the water and took off her shoes and socks and stepped in, still taking pictures.

"Watch out!" a voice called.

Taylor looked up to see what was going on. She saw a football coming at her and a guy running after it but didn't move. She was hit and lost her balance and fell into the water.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

None too soon she was lifted up bridal style and brought back onto the beach. The man lay her down and knelt down next to her.

"Are you OK?" he repeated. "Do you feel dizzy or anything?"

"Yeah…"

"OK, how many fingers am I holding up?" he held up one whole hand.

"Four."

"Five, I don't think…"

"No, four. Your thumb isn't a finger," Taylor smiled. He smiled back. 'Wow did he have a gorgeous smile. He was gorgeous.' Taylor sat up.

"Are you OK?" again he repeated.

"Fine…just a little light-headed is all…Where's my…" Taylor looked back at the water and saw that her camera fell in. "Oh no," she got up and started walking towards the water, "My camera."

"Are you sure you should be up and walking?" he asked following her.

Taylor reached the water and took her camera out of the shallowness of it. "This is not good," she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. What kind is it? I might have one like it up in my attic at home," he said trying to be nice.

"That's OK," Taylor said. "I have another one. It just didn't have these pictures on it." Taylor turned to the young looking man and smiled. "By the way, my name's Taylor. Taylor Macabee."

He smiled, "I'm Luke Bradshaw."

"Nice to meet you," Taylor held out her hand to him.

"Nice to meet _you_," he shook her hand with his own in a nice firm yet still soft grip.

The way he emphasized the word 'you' and shook her hand made her heart melt. He was blonde, short hair. He looked her age, maybe a year or two older. He had deep-ocean blue eyes that locked into hers for a moment until she turned away.

"Umm…I'd better go. I still need to make some more stops to take pictures today," Taylor started walking away.

"Meet me here at sunset," he went after her.

"What?" she turned around.

"Sunset, meet me here. I have a secret spot I want to show you that's perfect for taking photos. It's the least I could do."

He was so gorgeous. "All right…I'll meet you here at sunset."

They shared a smile before Taylor turned, grabbed her stuff and went back to her car.

Luke picked up the football and ran back to his friends and threw it.

Zaida sit in the park drinking her coffee while staring at her laptop, blankly.

"Why can't I write today?" she asked herself. She sighed and took a drink of her coffee.

"Maybe it's because you need some inspiration," Carter was sitting next to her, smiling his gorgeous smile. "Small world isn't it?"

"Yeah…and what exactly would you know about writing, Mr. Whitmore?" Zaida asked challengingly. "Are you a writer?"

"Please, call me Carter. And no, I'm not a writer, but my sister was. She was an amazing writer. Although she didn't think so and never tried to get anything of hers published," Carter replied smoothly.

"Oh, and where is your sister now?"

"She died last summer. Car accident…semi hit her from the side. She never saw it coming…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry…"

"Thanks…anyway. That's all in the past now. What we are looking at is the future of writing," Carter was lining up Zaida in a 'finger' photo album, jokingly.

"The future of writing, hey? That's a bit much considering I can't even finish a story. But then again you are distracting me."

"It's not my fault that you have writer's block," Carter put his hands up innocently. "What are you writing this for anyway?"

"I have and interview tomorrow to be an advice columnist. But they also want to see my book writing skills."

"Oh, where are you interviewing?"

"Downtown at the place that makes the New York Times."

'I own that,' he thought. 'I'm going to end up being her boss. Don't tell her that. Let her find out.' "Oh, nice…now. Let me show you how you get rid of writer's block."

"How?"

"Just sit back, shut your eyes and try to relax," Zaida obeyed him slowly.

He went behind her and started giving her a massage.

"How is this supposed to get rid of writer's block?" Zaida laughed, still holding her eyes shut. 'Wow, he was a natural at this.'

"Just relax. Now pretend you're on the beach, alone. Everything is silent except for the waves washing ashore. The wind blowing in your ear…" he blows in her ear, she smiles. "The sun beating down it's hot rays upon you, warming up your body."

He stops massaging her and steps in front of her leading her to stand up. She slowly opens her eyes and locks them with Carter's forest green eyes. He grasps her arms and leans in and starts kissing her.

She's shocked for a moment and then starts kissing him back. She melted away in his grasp. But he kept them locked for a while longer, enhancing the fireworks between them.

Zaida finally broke the kiss and smiled. Carter smiled back.

"Umm…I'd better go," Zaida said and pulled away. She started packing up her stuff and shoved her laptop in her bag. She walked away from Carter and threw out her coffee.

"Zaida!" he called after her.

She kept walking.

* * *

Please review, I know that all of my friends at home like my stories, but I wanna hear what the world thinks.


	4. Chapter 4

**I take pride in owning all of thses characters and ideas and thank the inspiration of all my guy friends who so ever has liked me.**

Summary: Zaida and Taylor just graduated college and live together in a house as roomies. They're now looking for jobs and when they start looking, they find a few guys to go along. Maybe a little too many and that were into some bad stuff...

CHAPTER 4

A few minutes later she was walking up her front steps.

"Hey, Aid," Taylor called from the front porch.

"Hey," Zaida replied. "You're back earlier than I expected."

"I met someone…" Taylor said excitedly.

"A guy someone?"

"Yes…"

"Details!"

"His name's Luke Bradshaw…"

"Luke Bradshaw?" Zaida interrupted her.

"Yeah, and…"

"Like the Luke Bradshaw that was in Juvie for three years because of his addictions and issues with other people, Luke Bradshaw?"

"I guess so. But he's over all of that stuff now. Anyway… he was on the beach when I was and he ended up hitting me over the head with a football," Zaida laughed. "Then I fell in the water and got all wet, and it's not funny. Stop laughing."

"Sorry."

"He came over to help me and now he want to meet me there later because he ruined my camera and wants to make it up to me by showing me a great place to take pictures at sunset," she let out in one breath.

"One, breathe… Two, aww…." Zaida smiled.

"Shut up. But he is really cute, and nice…"

"And yadda, yadda, yadda…but I was kissed."

"By who?"

"Carter…"

"Carter who?"

"Whitmore…something like that…"

"Wait a minute…the guy who owns the New York Times?"

"What?" Zaida face expression dropped.

"I'm pretty sure that's the guy that owns NYT anyway."

"Oh no…"

"What?"

"We made out and tomorrow I have an interview with him? This isn't good for me…"

"Made out? I thought you just kissed…"

"Same difference."

"Big difference. Anyway…why is that bad? Your new boss will like you and give you raises and stuff."

"Right…You're not supposed to have an affair with your boss."

"Would you rather have him hate you?"

"No…"

"Exactly. So just go to the interview and pretend that he's not there."

"Fine…but only if you tell me all the details tonight and get a picture of Luke for me. And be careful of him…"

"Don't worry, Mom…I will," Taylor smiled at her, Zaida made a face back.

Taylor and Zaida went inside.

At sunset Taylor had already left for the beach when Zaida decided to take their dogs for a walk.

Zaida went through the park roller-blading with her four dogs pulling her along.

"All right guys," she was talking to her dogs. "Let's slow down a bit."

A few squirrels took off running down the path and the dogs start running right after.

"No! Stop!" Zaida was yelling at her dogs. She was gaining more and more speed as they moved along the path. After a while she finally let go of the dogs and went straightforward. She was launched fast into a garbage can. She flipped over it and landed on her back on a picnic table.

She moaned and started to move a little.

"Don't move," a man said.

'Was it Carter? No, it was a brunette. Who was it?' she moaned again. 'Too much thinking.'

Next thing she knew, she was being swept off her feet and was brought to a car. After that she blacked out.

* * *

You, know the drill! Please review, and don't be afraid to tell me like it is.


	5. Chapter 5

**I take pride in owning all of thses characters and ideas and thank the inspiration of all my guy friends who so ever has liked me.**

Summary: Zaida and Taylor just graduated college and live together in a house as roomies. They're now looking for jobs and when they start looking, they find a few guys to go along. Maybe a little too many and that were into some bad stuff...

CHAPTER 5 Taylor was standing on the beach looking at the sunset and then at her watch. She glanced back and forth at the two things quite a few times. She was just about to leave when someone came behind her and put their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who," he said.

"The Easter bunny?" Taylor asked. He smiled and started leading her across the beach. "And where might you be taking me?"

"It's a surprise…"

"I don't like surprises."

"I think you'll like this one," he led her up a hill and into just the mouth of a cave.

"I must tell you that I've been everywhere on this beach before, nothing will surprise me," she felt him stop walking and stopped herself.

"Nothing will surprise you? Open your eyes…"

She opened her eyes slowly and saw a candle lit dinner set up on a blanket at the mouth of the cave. She gasped.

"I guess I went to too much trouble then."

"Why?" she turned to him and saw the light of the sunset shimmering in his eyes.

"Because I'm not one of those type of guys that just ask a girl out, I like to surprise them."

"Luke…" she was speechless.

He slowly closed the distance between them and took her hands in his grasp.

"Will you, Taylor Macabee, go out with me?"

She looked around and smiled and laughed sarcastically. "How could I say no?"

He kissed her and held her his grasp for an extra moment. "Shall we?" He led her to the candle lit picnic.

Zaida lay on a bed in someone's room. It was dark outside, she could tell by looking through the sliding deck door there was in the room. The curtains weren't closed.

She didn't hear any movement, 'Perfect time to escape in case he's a weirdo.'

She got up and was about to take a step towards the door when she got hit with dizziness and fell back on the bed. She put a hand to her forehead.

"You shouldn't be up," a voice came from the other side of the room. "Lay back down and get some rest," he said.

"I'm fine," she got up again and collapsed under her feet, but the man was there to catch her.

"I don't think you are," he picked her up and laid her back on the bed.

"Who are you? Where are my dogs? Where am I?" she questioned him immediately.

"My name's Noah Tucker, you're at my house a few miles out of town. And your dogs are bust digging up my backyard, to answer all of your questions."

"Miles! My head's pounding," Zaida put her hand up to her forehead.

"I'd say so, you had a pretty hard landing."

"What happened?"

He went to go get a cold rag and put it on Zaida's forehead. "Your dogs pulled you hard enough to make you flip over a table and almost land directly on your head. Fortunate for you, you didn't and your neck isn't broken."

Zaida winced at her headache. He took off the rag and lay his hand against her forehead for a moment.

"You're burning up. What's your name?" He needed to ask questions and keep her concentrated.

"Zaida…Micheals," she answered wearily.

"When's your birthday?"

"Umm… September 3rd…" Why was he asking her all of these questions? She winced again.

"What's today's date?"

"Umm…August…August…" she went out cold.

"Dammit," he said.

He got up and got a cold rag again and lay it on her forehead. "Just rest for now," he said softly.

* * *

Thanks for reading and I would love it even more if you PLEASE reveiw! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**I take pride in owning all of thses characters and ideas and thank the inspiration of all my guy friends who so ever has liked me.**

Summary: Zaida and Taylor just graduated college and live together in a house as roomies. They're now looking for jobs and when they start looking, they find a few guys to go along. Maybe a little too many and that were into some bad stuff...

CHAPTER 6

Taylor woke up on the beach next to Luke. The sun was coming up. "Crap…" she got out her cell phone and looked at the time. It was 5:45am. "Oh no," she got up and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked her.

"I have to go home, call me." She rushed away and to her car.

She drove home and went inside quickly without looking back.

She sighed and went onto the couch and fell asleep again.

She woke up again at 10:00am. She got up and went up to Zaida's room to wake her up for her interview at 11:30am. She wasn't there. "Aid?" she called. There was no answer.

She brought out her cell phone and called Zaida. She got the machine, "Hey, its Zaida. You know the drill," it beeped.

"Hey, Aid. It's just me. Just seeing where you are and to remind you of your interview today. Break a leg. Not literally," she hung up and shrugged it off.

Zaida woke up a little confused as to where she was but quickly remembered what happened. She heard her phone beep because she missed a call. It was across the room and as much as she didn't want to get up she did anyway.

She took her time walking across the room, walking through her dizziness. She reached her cell phone and checked the message and heard what Taylor had said.

"Shit…"she muttered and shoved the phone in her pocket.

She walked across the room and made the bed for Noah and went outside "C'mon guys…let's go!" She called to her dogs.

Her dogs came running at her, she grabbed their leashes and put them on the dogs. "C'mon," Zaida pulled her dogs along with her as she walked out the door and went into the backyard and out through the gate.

She only got to the front of the house before Noah stepped in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going? You're in no condition to be going anywhere," he said.

"First of all, I don't live here and even if I did I have the right to leave when I want to. Two, I have a job interview at 11:30am. Three, you're not my doctor," she glared at him.

He put his hands up in surrender, "All right, I'm sorry. But at least let me give you a ride back to town, it's a little far to walk."

"Fine," Zaida followed him to his car and got the dogs in back before hopping in herself.

"Where do you live?"

"Just get to the park and I'll walk home from there."

"Are you sure? It's bad enough I'm letting you go out in your condition," he glanced at her.

She kept her gaze forward, "I know and I appreciate everything you've done. But I have to get back to reality now."

They were silent for the rest of the time driving to the park. They pulled up in one of the parking lots in the park.

"Thanks," she jumped out of the car and got her dogs out and walked away.

Noah sighed and leaned back against his seat and noticed Zaida left her rollerblades in the car. "Zaida!" he called after her. She didn't hear him.

Zaida got back from her interview around 1:00pm and sighed as she slammed the door.

"How'd it go?" Taylor yelled from the living room.

Zaida walked in and plopped down on the couch in her skirt and blouse. "How do you think?"

"Bad?"

"I don't know Carter was winking at me the whole time."

"Isn't that good?"

"Ugh…I don't know…" Zaida threw her head back on the couch.

"Oh…well this cute brunette stopped by looking for you soon after you left. He brought back your rollerblades with a note inside."

"What?" Zaida glared at her friend. "And how would you know about the note?"

"I didn't read it if that's what you're getting at," Taylor said simply. "He said there was a note inside and I figured you'd tell me all about it anyway," she smiled.

* * *

Just to let ya'll know, I'm still adding. But school has started and I might not be on for sometime. Please review n e way :).

LOVE,

FRANKI!


End file.
